Selena Swan 2, life sucks
by LiarsVampsAndFairytales
Summary: Selena Swan thinks she can life happly ever after with her Charming, Captain Hook. But then Regina turns her into a vampire and she has to learn to live with a dark secret, special powers and bloodlust. She hears of Mystic Falls, a town filled with vampires and desides to check it out. But in Mystic Falls, nothing is at it seems
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell, Regina?!" I say waking up in her office. Why did she kidnap me here?

Regina smiles evilly at me, evilly?! Wasn't she changed?

"Henry wont like this" I say to her.

"You won't tell him. Because then you'll have to tell him what you're about to become. Because you see, that juice I gave you before I snapped your neck, was vampire blood. Now you have two choices. You either drink human blood and become a vampire or you'll die"

Holy shit! The witch is turning me into a vampire! …or is killing me. To be honest, I don't know what sounds better. I don't want to die, I'm not ready to. But I don't want to risk killing my family.

I won't kill them, I suddenly realize. They mean to much to me.

I also won't tell them what I'm about to become.

"Fine" I say. "Give me the blood."

Regina smiles, but doesn't give me blood. She hands me a ring. "It's a daylight ring" she says. "It will allow you to walk in sunlight without burning to death. You can live your normal life.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I ask, putting on the ring.

"Because I want you to be miserable and now I know your secret so you will do anything I say." She laughs and hands me a cup of human blood. I drink it and I hate to admit it, but it was the best thing I ever tasted.

A few days later I'm sitting at the beach. There are a few things I found out about vampires.

If I walk into the sunlight without my daylight ring, I burn to death. I do have a reflection. I can eat human food, but it tasted horrible. And when I get thirsty my eyes turn red and my fangs come out.

So far I haven't killed anyone, yet. I only haunted on animals.

"Hi love" I suddenly hear Hook saying behind me.

I smile "Hi"

He sits down beside me and puts his arm around me. I lean my head against his shoulder.

Hook and I have been dating for a few months now. In the beginning both of my parents hated the idea, but they got used to it. But my father still doesn't trust Hook.

They have some kind of history together, neither of them talks about it.

My grandpa, surprisingly enough, was the first to accept us. With the words _if he hurts you, he is going to die._

Hook looks at me "What are you thinking about?"

"nothing special"

He smiles and takes my hand to hold it.

People around us give us judging looks, they always do.

"Don't bother with them" Hook says. "They don't understand about us". Butterflies went through my stomach as he said _us _in his beautiful accent, everything about him is beautiful.

Suddenly I smell blood, I look around and see a girl had fallen and is bleeding a little. I look away from her, towards the sea.

Hook frowns "Are you okay, love?"he asks. I can hear the worry in his voice.

"yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I say, still looking at the sea.

Hook moves his hand and turns my face, forcing me to look at him.

His eyes widened a bit and for a few moments he stays silent.

"You… you are a vampire" He says surprised.

I hadn't realized my fangs were out.


	2. Chapter 2

I look away from Hook.

"I.. I am sorry" I said. I can feel my cheeks are turning red.

"Look at me" Hook says. I turn to look at him. My eyes are brightly red and my fangs are out. Hook looks at me, slowly moving his hand towards my face. He brushed his hand softly over my cheek and down to my lips. I look down at his hand and then at him. I'm scared of how he is going to react.

"You are beautiful" he says and he kisses away the space between us.

"And you haven't told anyone?" Hook asks after I told him what happened with Regina.

"I can't"

"Why not? You should tell your parents"

"How? Like, hey mom I'm a vampire, how was your day? Yeah that's a real good conversation."

"I'm serious, Sel"

I sigh. "I know."

He smiles and holds me tightly. He leaned his chin on my head, since I was very small, he could.

"Selena, you are late" my mom said as I arrived home, too late, again…

"Sorry" I say. I can't tell her why I am so late, because after meeting with Hook, I went hunting. Animals of course, not humans. I would never hunt humans, I am not a monster.

"Where have you been?" Mom asks.

"I was just with Hook"

Mom looks at me suspicious, she has always been good at spotting a liar. But since I really was with Hook, it isn't a lie. More a half truth. She sighs, knowing I won't tell her anymore and goes back to cooking.

I sit down on the kitchen table which strangely reminds me of Regina's office. I shake my head, banishing the toughed from my mind. I cannot think like that, I cannot be scared of everything. That would mean she won and I will not let her win. I will not let her ruin my life more then she already did.

I can hear my dad and Henry talking upstairs, I shouldn't be able to. But well, vampire hearing. I focus more on their voices and can actually listen to the conversation. Henry is asking about the enchanted forest, again. Boring!

"Argh!" I hear my mom mumble. She looks down at her gingers. She had exidenlty cut herself while cooking. Not a big cut, just a very small one. A drop of blood wells up in it, I can smell it. I look away from it, into my mom's eyes. Her eyes widen in scare.

"Se.. Selena, your eyes" she says, but I can barely hear it. All I can focus on is the smell of blood that surrounds me. My eyes focus on her neck, her veins. Fresh human blood. In a split second I stand before mom, she looks at me, scared.

"Selena…" she says softly.

And that is when I bite her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

My mom screams in pain and tries to push me off, without success. Blood floats out of the bite, into my troth. A rush of energy goes through my body. My dad and Henry both rush down the stairs, together they pull of my mom. I hiss, all I know is that I want, no that NEED the blood.

"Selena!" my dad yells, I can hear pain in his voice. Reality suddenly hits me, I just attacked my mom. I step back, away from her. Away from dad, and Henry. "I.. I am sorry" I say with a small voice. I feel my fangs are still out, I feel blood dripping down my face. My mother's blood. My body is shaking and rears roll down my face. _I am a monster, a monster_ is all I can think. My mom looks at me, her hand on her neck to stop the bleeding.

"Are you okay?" she asks. Even more tears well up in my eyes, I attacked her and she is asking me if I am okay. "I'm so sorry" I cry. Henry is the first one to actually move, he walks to me. I suppose to lock me up or something. He puts his arms around me and hugs my tightly. "It's okay, little sis" he says.

After my mom got bandage on her wound they took me to the living room. Mom, dad and Henry, we sat down. They kept asking me questions. How long had I been like this? What did it take to change? Until I told them everything, I hadn't told about Regina tho. It had been silent for a while.

"Who changed you?" Henry asks. No, not that question. Anything but that one! I don't want to tell, not to protect Regina, I couldn't care less about her, but to protect Henry. He really believes Regina had changed. I hesitate for a second before I answer "Regina". Henry's eyes widened. "I… I toughed she had changed."

"I'm sorry Henry, I really am" I look at my parents, my mother has her hand on her neck. "I am so sorry mom" I said. "I'll be in my room if you need me."I stand up and walk to my room, I am going to leave home. I walk to my desk and write a note to my parents. Then I leave through the window and use vampire speed to run away, I cross the town line without forgetting. I run until I come into a small town. _Mystic falls_ the sign reads. Mystic falls, my new home. I feel a tear falling down my face.


End file.
